


Better This Way

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, Smut adjacent, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, how does one smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desire to soil a creature of Heaven combined with all the tumultuous feelings of lust and need aimed at the angel for so long bubbled up inside him, boiling into a heady cocktail that was nearly impossible to resist.</p><p>Crowding into Castiel's personal space every time he had the chance had quickly become his favorite pastime.<br/>Seeing how long it would take to make Cas touch him was actually less satisfying than originally planned, as it was over far too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

Being free of inhibitions was one of the perks of being a demon. It was astonishing how all that smoke clouded Dean's sense of inadequacy and guilt like they had never even existed.

Cas had attempted to reach out to him so many times over the years they had known each other, it took Dean less than a week as a demon to close the gap that seemed to stretch out for vast empty miles.

The desire to soil a creature of Heaven combined with all the tumultuous feelings of lust and need aimed at the angel for so long bubbled up inside him, boiling into a heady cocktail that was nearly impossible to resist.

Crowding into Castiel's personal space every time he had the chance had quickly become his favorite pastime.  
Seeing how long it would take to make Cas touch him was actually less satisfying than originally planned, as it was over far too quickly.

He may have become damned, but he was still Dean to Cas, and Cas seemed determined to give him whatever comfort he desired. A loving glance, a quick dirty look, a reassuring hand on the shoulder, a hug, a sad little smile, a firm grasp on the arm, a stolen kiss pressed too hard against a wall all teeth and tongue, and if he pushed it just right, all the manhandling he craved.

Sam tried to help, to reassure that they would fix it, but he just didn't have the heart to kick Dean when he was already down...but Cas...

Castiel had all that angelic fervor and heavenly intent tangled with his unrequited love and oceans of want. Those buttons were just begging to be pressed.

 

Dean knew he would never forgive himself if he took what he wanted. If he held Cas down and just sunk into his writhing body, ground into him in a frenzy and rode out his desires.

He would behave until all the furtive looks and light touches swelled and broke against his willpower and the cloudy vile need inside of him burst forth. He made his intentions towards Cas perfectly clear. Graphically and loudly until Sam would huff his disapproval and hang his head and Cas would grab him and pushed him out of the room.

So many nasty thoughts swirled in his head as Cas shoved him into his bedroom and boxed him into the wall with his arms. He could slice and break and crush to get what he wanted, he was good at destruction, always had been. He excelled at wrecking things plans, expectations, lives.

But this, this was special. Even as he yearned to strip the angel down and take him apart piece by piece, his body aching to make him filthy, his brain told him there was something so much better. Something hidden deep down, something primal that only Castiel could reach.

All the angel had to do was suck that spot right behind his ear and a litany of filth came rolling off his tongue. Want, an animalistic need spewing out of him without filter. The angel simply bit down on the side of his neck and Dean felt weak. His limbs liquid, this was what he needed.

 

It was better this way, letting Cas hold him down, letting his angel control him.  
The demon in him wanted to buck and fight, sink his teeth in and claw at flesh, but the angel above him always knew better.

 

The first time with Cas was nothing like he expected.

Castiel tied him down, arms secured to the headboard and worked him open slowly and methodically.

Backing off every time Dean had started thrusting back onto his fingers cursing and raging at the angel to do it now.

Cas kissed and petted him, hummed and licked and gently bit at him driving him to distraction until Dean was a raw nerve just begging him.

The angel tenderly pressed in repeatedly whispering his name like a prayer, all of the air leaving his body when he finally bottomed out.

Dean bucked back and Cas pulled back then slid into him again at an achingly slow pace whispering " I know Dean" "it's okay" "I love you".

That's how Dean came, with demon smoke swirling through his soul and his angel murmuring calming words into his ear and his spine, gently soothing him.

It was the closest to Heaven Dean feared he would ever get, but it was hotter than Hell.


End file.
